Nathan Flowers
' Nathan Flowers' is a bastard born of two unknown Vandal parents and dumped in Lole where he became a bastard in the orphanage there. Nathan was a bastard child who had been abandoned at an early age and had been taken in by House Clegane as a servant when he had finally left the Lole orphanage. The two would fall deeply in love as her depression over spending years in Lole overcame her, and this wasn't really noticed as the members of House Clegane didn't constantly watch her romances as her own family would have. When she was sixteen she became pregnant with Nathan's child and this brought him into the limelight as she was immediately recalled to her home in Lucerne for the course of the pregnancy. After the debacle of the pregnancy she was forced to deal with the fact that she was now the mother of a bastard baby, and this made her feel terrible for her young daughter who carried the surname of Snow. At this point though she snuck out of Lucerne with the help of her sister Orellia and made her way to Lole where she met with Nathan Flowers. After telling him everything that had happened she and Nathan were married in a small ceremony proceeded over by a Dragon Priest at the great temple of Forks. When she finally decided to return to Lucerne her family was shocked to see her accompanied by Nathan Flowers, but she made it perfectly clear that he was with her for ever when she showed them her ring, and thus a symbol that they were married. Jane would work alongside Nathan silently to gain him more and more power in the house, as he felt that he could be an honorable and useful member of House Highmore. He would take part in The Journey, and from there he would be knighted by Hedrik Clegane of whom had known him during his time in Lole and because of this he gained further responsibility in the house, and an involvement in the Invasion of Westbridge where he would once again be rewarded for his successes. Jane and Nathan Flowers following the Invasion of Westbridge would see they needed to move their future even higher, and they did this when they went to the wedding of Hanna Arryn, and Harrold Krinner where they were able to gain more influence when Nathan Flowers was placed in charge of a Highmore force sent to Tristfall. In Tristfall Nathan Flowers would take command over a castle, and land east of Greengarden becoming known as House Highmore of Tristfall. History Early History Jane Highmore and Nathan Flowers Jane Highmore was the second child of Heath, and Lisa and was born a few years after him, and when she was eleven she was sent to Lole where she became a handmaiden for House Clegane. While she was in Lole she didn't feel in touch with the other girls of the nobility there and this caused her to grow close to a stable boy in the form of Nathan Flowers. Nathan was a bastard child who had been abandoned at an early age and had been taken in by House Clegane as a servent when he had finally left the Lole orphanage. The two would fall deeply in love as her depression over spending years in Lole overcame her, and this wasn't really noticed as the members of House Clegane didn't constantly watch her romances as her own family would have. When she was sixteen she became pregnant with Nathan's child and this brought him into the limelight as she was immediatly recalled to her home in Lucerne for the course of the pregnancy. When she arrived home her aunt Lysa was furious with her, and did everything she could to try and make her abort the baby using alchemy. These attempts failed miserably, and she constantly attempted to get them to send for Nathan Flowers who didn't even know where she had left for, and under the orders of her family House Clegane and forbidden him to leave Lole under pain of death. After the debacle of the pregnancy she was forced to deal with the fact that she was now the mother of a bastard baby, and this made her feel terrible for her young daughter who carried the surname of Snow. At this point though she snuck out of Lucerne with the help of her sister Orellia and made her way to Lole where she met with Nathan Flowers. After telling him everything that had happened she and Nathan were married in a small ceremony proceeded over by a Dragon Priest at the great temple of Forks. When she finally decided to return to Lucerne her family was shocked to see her accompanied by Nathan Flowers, but she made it perfectly clear that he was with her for ever when she showed them her ring, and thus a symbol that they were married. Jane would work alongside Nathan silently to gain him more and more power in the house, as he felt that he could be an honorable and useful member of House Highmore. The Journey Main Article : The Journey House Highmore of Tristfall Main Article : House Highmore of Tristfall Following the wedding of Hanna Arryn, and Harrold Krinner Nathan Flowers, and Jane Highmore would be given promices of land in the new Grand State of Tristfall if they would lead men into the new land and assist in growing the land. Nathan Flowers travelled to Lorderon with Jane Highmore and from there they would be able to recruit hundreds of men and women to join them in the founding of Metgarden Castle which would defend the route southward into the Valley of Greengarden. Travelling there they found a nearly deserted land which was still at this point crawling with Orcs, and the ruins of the old Kingdom of Bretonia haunted every inch of the land. Founding the Castle, and population center of Metgarden Castle Jane Highmore would organize the settlement, while Nathan Flowers and his Flower Knights of Metgarden went to work clearing the forests of the remaining Orcs, and the Trollocs as well. While this was happening Jane discovered she was pregnent once again, and at the same time was finally forced to relent and allow Daniel their oldest son to join the Flower Knights. Nathan Flowers was able to clear the surrounding region, and in this way founded numerous farms, and also sent his friend Siphon Ablemen back to Lorderon where he went about recruiting more Atlantians to join their expedition in Tristfall. Family Members Jane Highmore.jpg|Jane Highmore - Wife|link=Jane Highmore Relationships Jane Highmore See Also : Jane Highmore 'S'iphon Ablemen See Also : Siphone Ablemen Category:Bastard Category:Vandal Category:People of Lole Category:Human Category:People Category:House Highmore Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight